


Being Protective to the Point of Madness and Rage

by Hannabeth8



Series: Children of Gods, Heroes, and Villains [12]
Category: The Avengers (2012), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Insecurity, Mental Breakdown, Out of Character, Overprotective, POV First Person, Parenthood, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannabeth8/pseuds/Hannabeth8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story that connects to "Sisters of Duality" and it's seen from Loki's perspective. Here we see how far his worries about his daughter can take him. We also learn about a moment in Stephanie's and Tonya's past that were more in details in their character bio's (which I'll publish eventually after I polish them up.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Protective to the Point of Madness and Rage

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sisters of Duality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/533762) by [Hannabeth8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannabeth8/pseuds/Hannabeth8). 



> I own none of the characters (execpt the OC's, the rest belong to Marvel.)
> 
> I'll post a link to "Sisters of Duality" so one could understand the story a bit better.

Loki was pacing back and forth around his room for the whole morning, he couldn't find Thora anywhere in Stark Towers; he didn't know what to do.

  
  


"Please brother it worries me to see you like this"

  
  


"What if father took her in the night to finish the job"

  
  


  
  


"I'm sure she's fine, she's probably somewhere we haven't looked" Thor said.

  
  


  
  


"I suppose you're right, we'll look for her again."

  
  


They soon walked through the entire tower, and searched high and low; but they couldn't find Thora, Loki was starting to panic again.

  
  


"Where could she be ? I haven't seen her anywhere."

  
  


"Uh Loki, you're worrying over nothing again"

  
  


" _Worrying over NOTHING? doesn't he understand the love and care I have for Thora, how despite going through an agonizing childbirth; I still love her and would die for her; he probably doesn't FUCKING UNDERSTAND what we went through_."

  
  


"He's right Loki, I'm sure Thora is fine, now just sit down and relax."

  
  


"How can you say that, when our only child is who knows where?"

  
  


" _Seriously him too, these fools couldn't possibly understand,I went through hours of pain and years of humiliation because I was a young mother; I bet they see it as nothing_ "

  
  


"Please brother, it bothers me to see you like this"

  
  


soon Loki overhears his daughter's name in a news report.

  
  


The infestation at the Xavier academy for gifted youngsters has been going for close to 2 hours with no success; among the people trying to stop it is author Bellaluna Lehnsherr and someone known as Thora Thordóttir.

  
  


"Oh dear odin no, my little baby is in a battle, I gotta save her before something happens to her."

  
  


Loki immediately telported to the academy where he ran then inside; it was quiet and there wasn't a person in sight.

  
  


Passing security was the easy part, finding Thora was more harder since she's very clever and very quick, he then noticed Bellaluna; and when there's Bellaluna, that means Thora is nearby since they were pretty much sisters.

  
  


"Bellaluna, have you seen Thora?"

  
  


 

"No, I have not; and trust me, both Thora and you are in way over your head with this; so you'll probably need my help."

  
  


  
  


"So I guess you're an expert then?"

  
  


"As a matter of fact, yeah; I've been doing this ever since I was nine"

  
  


" _I_ _know I can handle something like this, but I suppose she's right on this. Wait a minute, I'm a god, this should be easy; if I was able to command a bunch of Germans to kneel before, this should be easier_ "

  
  


"I have an idea on how to control them" Loki said "Wait I don't think that'd be a good idea, they're beyond control"

  
  


But it was too late, since Loki already left

  
  


  
  


Loki suddenly teleported where they the remaining children were.

"ENOUGH, YOU WILL ALL KNEEL BEFORE ME!"

  
  


they all ignored him

  
  


"YOU CAN'T IGNORE ME, I AM A GOD!"

  
  


The children soon threw everything they can grab onto towards him.

  
  


"Uh Bella, HELP!"

  
  


After finally escaping them, Loki finally found Thora

  
  


"I like those odds; I'm so READY"

  
  


"No I'm NOT allowing my baby to fight this battle"

  
  


"CRY HAVOC AND LET SLIP THE DOGS OF WAARRRR!"

  
  


  
  


As soon as they left to finish the battle, Loki could overhear Thor and Tony talking in one of the rooms.

  
  


Loki then walked into the room; where he then walked and sat on the corner and sobbed his eyes out while Thor was holding him for comfort.

  
  


"Why is it that you're so protective of Thora, I mean she's basically a adult for crying out loud"

  
  


"The reason is because when she was born I had to go through years of humiliation and shame because not only was I young when she was born, but my brother was the father, and because of that; when she was 12, she was thrown off of bifröst by our father Odin, SO THE REASON I'M SO PROTECTIVE IS BECAUSE I ALMOST LOST HER; SOMETHING YOU DO NOT GODDAMN UNDERSTAND"

  
  


  
  


"Don't you tell me that I don't understand the pain of almost losing a child, wondering if she'll live or die; when Tonya was younger she was injured when she tried to stop a person who killed a friend of my daughter Stephanie, they threw a grenade and some shrapnel got in her chest; when I saw her lying on the ground lifeless; I thought I lost my little girl, so don't preach how you had it tough as a parent; because not only was Tonya injured, but Stephanie had psychological scars that are still with her. You wouldn't know real hardships, I kept waking up in the middle of the night hearing Stephanie screaming in fear because she was having night terrors about that night she lost her friends, the years she pushed herself away from people, how Tonya would still get scarred when she hears an explosion and hide in the closet covering her ears. So I do understand"

  
  


Loki stood there in complete silence, and he then left the room to look for Thora, and as he was looking to find Thora, he thought that maybe being protective to the point of madness and rage was going to far.

  
  


He later noticed everyone was looking out the window, he soon saw what everyone was looking at, it was a tornado with lightning everywhere; soon as it began it ended and he soon saw what caused the storm.

  
  


It was Thora, while Loki knew that she had these powers; he had no clue how powerful she can be; Thora softly floated down to the ground and then after she landed, she walked nine paces before she fainted; Loki soon ran out to see if she was okay, "Thora can you hear me ? Please be alright my precious treasure" Loki said between tears; Thora soon opened her eyes and looked around.

  
  


  
  


"What happened, were we victorious?"

  
  


  
  


"Oh Thora; you're so much like your father sometimes."

  
  


  
  


Thora eyes became heavy and she fell back to sleep.

  
  


  
  


On the way back, Loki was holding onto Thora the entire time; it was like back when she was younger.

  
  


He would carry her, hold her, and shield her from the hate and prejudice, Thora was carried to her bed by Loki; he then placed her gently on the bed.

  
  


She immediately wrapped a blanket around herself,

  
  


  
  


"She looks so peaceful doesn't she?"

  
  


"Aye, just like when she was just a young infant,"Thor replied.

  
  


  
  


"Maybe I was going to far with keeping her safe, maybe Tony was right"

  
  


  
  


"I understand your reasons and while your intentions are good and pure, it does always bother me to see you this way because I'm afraid you would lose yourself again, like the proverb says; the road to hell is paved with good intentions"

  
  


  
  


"I guess your right, I'll be right back, I just need to speak with Tony."

  
  


He found Tony in a lab working on upgrading his iron man suit.

  
  


"Tony, may I speak with you for a minute?"

  
  


"Sure, what do you want?" Tony asked.

  
  


  
  


"I just wanted to apologize for what I said earlier, I went too far; I'm just so tired of people thinking that I'm being irrational or stressing over nothing, I never realized you went through the same thing I did."

  
  


  
  


"I accept your apology, I had no idea how much Thora meant to you; how despite going through what you went through, and not only being banished from your home world, but being stripped of your royal title; you still love and care about her, while most people would show resentment towards them."

  
  


  
  


"Well I'm not most people,because despite of all that; I still love her because she's my little girl and it wasn't her fault, and also; if you went through what happened to me, would you be the same?"

  
  


Tony just stood there wondering that question, he walked to a different lab where Tonya fell asleep.

  
  


Tony then knew the answer, he then carried Tonya to her bed; where he then softly whispered "even if I lost everything because of you, I would still love you; I would keep you safe, and I would never give up on you or your sisters because you are all too precious to lose."

  
  


Tony then went to his room for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> The interesting thing is that with Loki his protectiveness is a bit of MANY character flaws because it causes him to overreact, judge things and people too quickly, loose his normal rationality, also caused his somewhat explosive temper when being confronted about it. But like Thor said, even if his intentions were good; he still went too far especially when Loki snapped at Tony.


End file.
